Crossing The Line
by random apples
Summary: Hermione is caught up in a web of lies and deceit, ultimately ending up betrayed by Ron and Harry, leaving no one to turn to... until Draco steps in. Rated R for Sex, Language, and Violence
1. Reunion

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Okay, this is really my first piece of fanfic so I would be so grateful if you would please read and review! Criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive. More to come!  
  
Hermione sat alone with three bowls of ice cream in front of her: two melting and one relatively empty. She drummed her fingers impatiently on the top of the table. Where were they? She had told them to meet her at two o' clock. it was now three.  
  
To keep herself occupied, Hermione, for the fifth time that hour, pulled out her Hogwarts book list and went down it with a quill, checking each item off as she spotted it amongst her many shopping bags.  
  
"Being a bit obsessive aren't we?" asked a familiar voice behind her.  
  
Hermione's face instantly brightened as she imagined the red-headed boy standing behind her. But then she remembered how mad she was supposed to be because her two best friends were late. Resolving to stay mad, she turned her grin into a frown and whipped her head around.  
  
"Where were you?" she demanded.  
  
Ron and Harry seemed taken aback. Puzzled, they looked at Hermione and then at each other, shrugging.  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione? You told us to meet you here at three. didn't you?" asked Harry timidly.  
  
"No, I said two. But obviously you two can't count that high," replied Hermione angrily.  
  
"Look, we're really sorry Hermione, but your letter definitely said two. Look, I have it here." Ron reached into a pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment, holding it out to Hermione.  
  
Hermione snatched the letter from his hand and opened it up. Her eyes scanned the page quickly and her face began to fall.  
  
"I- I'm sorry. I must have forgotten," she said dejectedly.  
  
"That's all right Hermione, don't worry about it," said Harry good- naturedly as he and Ron took their seats.  
  
Hermione just stared at her two friends as they hungrily lapped up the soupy goop that had once been ice cream. She looked crestfallen and Harry, glancing up at her, put his spoon down and looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Hermione, it's really all right. You yell at us all the time. we're used to it."  
  
Hearing his friend, Ron looked up at Hermione's face and saw the same disheartened expression.  
  
"Yeah, really Hermione, we don't really care. I mean, no offense, but you were the only one who really suffered for your mistake. Like Harry said, we're used to you yelling at us. you were the one who had to wait here an hour."  
  
Hermione gave her friends a half-hearted smile, "It's not that. not entirely anyway. It's just lately I've been so. so. out of it. You know? I can't concentrate on things the way I used to be able to. I've been making." Hermione paused and lowered her voice, "mistakes."  
  
She looked at Ron and Harry to gage their reactions and was surprised to find them both biting their lips, trying to keep from laughing. Unable to hold it any longer, the two burst out in laughter, holding their sides as tears rolled down their faces.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked, a little hurt by their obvious lack of concern.  
  
"It's just that-," Harry gasped between laughs, "It's just that everyone makes mistakes Hermione. Most people don't think of it as that big of a deal. Sure, nobody likes to make mistakes, but it isn't as if it's a huge crisis or anything."  
  
"Well, it is to me!" Hermione said defensively, upset by the cruelty of her friends.  
  
"Come off it Hermione. Look, we'll be at the castle tonight. starting classes tomorrow. You'll soon get back into your usual habits: studying late into the night, reviewing for tests months in advance, nagging me and Harry about not doing our work and then refusing to do it for us. Don't worry! We're six years now, we know how Hogwarts works, we know what to expect, you're going to be fine. I promise," Ron said solemnly and a little guiltily considering how he and Harry had just acted.  
  
"Do you really think so Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Ron replied smiling at Hermione. Gazing at her reassuringly, Ron noticed how beautiful she had gotten over the years. Her once wild hair had been tamed, her buck teeth fixed, and her mousy figure. now that was what had changed the most. It was quite obvious to Ron that Hermione was no longer a little girl, she was a woman. His eyes ran over her abundant bosom and curvaceous hips appreciatively. He smiled at Hermione. She smiled back, and together they shared a private moment as Harry devoured what was left of his ice cream.  
  
"Ron, ready to get our books now, eh?" asked Harry, with some cream dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah," replied Ron, his eyes still on Hermione, "Let's go."  
  
And so the three set off together to make the rounds of Diagon Alley. Hermione herself had already bought all of her books, but she didn't mind accompanying her two friends, especially as she was going to Ron's house for the rest of the week so that they could head over to the train together on Friday.  
  
As they walked, Harry and Hermione exchanged stories of their summers. Ron, however, merely contented himself with gazing down at Hermione, his mind full of the girl he knew he had come to love over the years. This year, he promised himself, This year is going to be different.  
  
Unseen to any of the three friends, another pair of eyes lingered on Hermione's form. Draco Malfoy watched with a smirk as Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned down an alley. Slowly, he stepped out of the shadows and leaned against a wall. Running his hands through his shiny blond hair, Draco reflected on the sight he had just seen.  
  
So the mudblood has finally grown up, he thought to himself, his eyes flashing, this will be a fun year after all.  
  
Malfoy pushed himself away from the wall and followed the same way the three Gryffindors had gone, making sure to stay a decent distance away. He followed them quietly, remarking to himself on Ron's increased attentions to Hermione and her recent. developments.  
  
So the muggle-lover's got a crush, eh? Doesn't matter. he's no competition anyway.  
  
And with that, Draco stalked off, his cloak whipping behind him. 


	2. The Burrow

Mrs. Weasley embraced Harry and Hermione with a shriek as they arrived in the fireplace of The Burrow. Ron's cheeks reddened, embarrassed at his mother's behavior. But he wasn't brave enough to say anything to his mother. No one was brave enough to face Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! It's so good to see you both! You must be starving! I've laid out dinner for you three in the kitchen. We've already eaten. Come, come, Harry you can drop your things in Ron's room. Hermione, you'll be saying with Ginny. Hurry up downstairs when you're through. And Ron."  
  
"Yes mum?"  
  
"Make sure to wash your hands. You know you always forget and I will NOT have your grimy fingerprints all over my clean kitchen!" commanded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes mum," replied Ron, blushing once again.  
  
Out of the corner of her ever-watching eye, Mrs. Weasley spotted two red heads moving stealthily out of the door.  
  
"Fred! George! Didn't you promise to help carry up Harry and Hermione's things earlier?" she demanded menacingly.  
  
"No mum, you told us we had to. Bit different than a promise, innit?" said George, testing his mother's patience daringly.  
  
"Well, I don't care. You're helping them with their trunks and that's it!"  
  
As always, Mrs. Weasley's word was law, and the boys soon found themselves hauling two heavy trunks up the winding staircase of The Burrow.  
  
"Thanks George. Thanks Fred," said Harry as they reached Ron's room.  
  
"Don't mention it. It was our pleasure," replied Fred sarcastically.  
  
Harry was starting to unpack when Ron threw a miniature bludger from Ginny's toy Quidditch set at his head.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Harry.  
  
"What're you doing mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"Um. unpacking?"  
  
"Aren't you starving?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
"Well then unpack later! I can spell Mum's bangers and mash from up here and I'm about to faint from hunger!"  
  
"Fine, fine," laughed Harry, "I'll unpack later. Let's go get Hermione."  
  
The two boys walked down the hall towards Ginny's room, from which they heard high-pitched laughter coming from. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry shook his head. Knocking lightly, Ron entered his sister's room and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Don't you ever knock!" yelled an exasperated Ginny and then, seeing Harry, her tone softened, "Oh, sorry Harry. I didn't mean to yell, it's just that." Ginny trailed off as she gestured to the scene around her.  
  
Harry's jaw joined Ron's on the floor as the two looked around in awe at the spectacle: clothes strewn all around, books lying open, their pages getting bent, and, in the midst of it all, Hermione, her wand stuck in her hair, rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hermione?" ventured Ron tentatively.  
  
Hermione waved her arm and gasped, "Can't. Stop. Laughing."  
  
"What happened," Harry asked, directing his question towards Ginny, seeing as Hermione was clearly incapacitated.  
  
"She started unpacking; all her bags were opened. She asked if she could show me a magical device she'd bought over the summer. something that was supposed to unpack for you. She said all you had to do was push a button and it would levitate each item from her luggage and put it where it should be. So I told her to go ahead and. this happened. Everything seemed to explode from her luggage and Hermione collapsed on the floor. she's been like. that ever since."  
  
In the midst of Ginny's story, Hermione had stopped laughing and was now pulling herself up onto her bed, silent tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Ron softly.  
  
Hermione looked at him sadly, "See, I told you everything was wrong. Have you ever known me to buy anything but books? Anything that wouldn't be absolutely useful? Anything that I had the slightest thought might not work"  
  
Harry and Ron shook their heads slowly, looking at the floor instead of at Hermione.  
  
"Look! Look at what I did! I'm sorry Ginny. I'll clean it up, I promise." Hermione choked out.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Really. My room is usually this messy. Mum just made me clean it up for your stay. You can ask Ron," Ginny pleaded, not wanting Hermione to feel any worse than she already was feeling.  
  
"It's true," said Ron quietly.  
  
Hermione gave her three friends a slight smile and wiped her tear-stained face with her robe sleeve.  
  
"Come on. Let's go have dinner," said Harry, lightly touching Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Hermione nodded, and rose from the bed slowly, following Ron and Harry out the door. At the doorway, she gave one last sad look at the room, at what she had done, before turning and heading down the stairs.  
  
Their dinner was cold by the time they reached the table. But Mrs. Weasley fixed that with a flick of her wand and then kissed each one, bidding them good night.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate their dinner quietly. At intervals, they would glance surreptitiously at each other, exchanging weak smiles. Finally, Hermione threw down her fork.  
  
"Guys! I'm okay! Really! So just stop. stop. just stop! Okay?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked down sheepishly. Hermione gave them both stony glares. Ron looked up and grinned at Hermione.  
  
"You sure?" he asked.  
  
"Positive," she replied and Harry looked up and grinned too.  
  
Their dinner stopped being silent and was suddenly filled with chatty conversation and laughter. Harry sat back in his chair. Hermione will be fine, he told himself. We'll all be fine. 


	3. Encountering the Enemy

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny boarded the train and began searching for an empty compartment. Ever since their second year, Mrs. Weasley had made sure that they all arrived at Platform 9 ¾ early, so it didn't take long for the four to find a space.  
  
"Harry, do you mind just looking after Ron and my things while we go have our prefect meeting?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, it's fine," replied Harry. He had long since relinquished his resentment at being the only one of his three friends to have not been made a prefect.  
  
"We'll be back soon," said Ron as he and Hermione slipped out the door of the compartment.   
  
As Ron and Hermione made their way down the train toward the Prefects' car, another boy followed them, keeping close to the girl behind the red-haired boy.   
  
"Well, if it isn't the Weasel and the Mudblood," said an icy voice.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron grunted, gritting his teeth, as he spun around to face the smirking Slytherin.  
  
"Well, well, well, the mudblood certainly has changed over the summer... wouldn't you say so Weasel?" teased Draco, openly staring at Hermione's chest.  
  
Hermione stuck out her arm in the split second before Ron lunged, effectively barring him from strangling Malfoy.  
  
"It's okay Ron. Stop! I can handle this myself!" she pleaded, remembering Ron's anger from past years. And then, turning to Malfoy, she punched him square in the jaw.  
  
Draco reeled back, half from shock and half from pain. "You, you..." he trailed off, failing to find the words for what Hermione had just done.  
  
"I changed in a lot of ways over the summer Draco. You don't scare me anymore," said Hermione fiercely as she grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards the Prefects' car.  
  
"We'll just see about that," muttered Draco, smirking as he rubbed his sore jaw.  
  
*****  
  
Finishing up their meeting, Ron and Hermione got up to go find Harry. As she opened the door to the compartment, Hermione glared at Malfoy who was staring at her with his cool blue eyes.   
  
"Granger," said Malfoy putting himself between her and the exit.  
  
"What is it now Malfoy?" asked Hermione impatiently as Ron, oblivious to the scene behind him, walked off alone to find Harry and his sister.  
  
Malfoy looked around. All the prefects had left and they were alone in the compartment. He reached behind him and locked the door, smirking at Hermione whose face was increasingly becoming paler.  
  
"Malfoy, like I told you, I'm not afraid of you anymore," said Hermione weakly.  
  
"So you say Granger. but I happen to think differently."  
  
Malfoy put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and, as if a reflex, she jolted, snatching her arm away from his touch.  
  
Hermione blushed, embarrassed by her actions. But the fact was, she wasn't the only one who had changed over the summer. Draco too had grown, in more ways than one. He was taller and more muscular, two qualities which Hermione couldn't help but notice. Looking up into his piercing blue eyes, she felt a shudder run through her body. But it wasn't a shudder of fear. No. What she felt was must stronger, much warmer. It was as if Draco's brief touch had ignited a spark that was now coursing through her whole body. Hermione's pulse was racing and her breath was coming up short. She looked up at Draco, holding his gaze, and found a smile creeping across her face. She was surprised to find how welcome she found his presence above her. She released her tense muscles, and raised herself up to meet him.  
  
Malfoy could tell what was going on in Hermione's mind. He was fully aware of his looks and their effect, and was using them to his full advantage with the only girl he had ever craved. Malfoy smirked at Hermione's appreciative stare and tentatively tried once more to lay a hand on her shoulder. She didn't push him away this time.  
  
Hermione bit her lip as Draco ran his fingers up and down her silky skin, raising goosebumps with his touch. She felt her whole body heating up and could feel the desire welling up within her. She reached out for Draco's body. She needed to feel him with her own hands.  
  
She rubbed his chest with her slender fingers and could feel his heart beating just as fast as hers was. Draco slipped an arm around her waist and gently pushed her down onto a bench.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. She knew he was going to kiss her, knew it could go much farther. and she wasn't doing anything to stop it. Her mind and heart were at war: his touch made her body erupt with passion, but she knew his true nature and it frustrated her. But although her mind was screaming for her to stop, her body was helpless, and she gave in to his warmth.  
  
As he lowered himself on top of her, Draco leaned his face in towards hers. Hermione could feel his hot breath on her face and she let out a moan as he crushed her lips with his own. Malfoy stroked the silky insides of her mouth with his tongue and she reciprocated by entangling her tongue with his.  
  
Malfoy drew his head up to look at Hermione. And then he did something disastrous: he smirked that same smirk that had taunted Hermione and her friends throughout their previous five years at Hogwarts; that same smirk that had called her a mudblood; that same smirk that had mocked her, made fun of her, and put her down endlessly.  
  
As Draco leaned in once again, Hermione turned her head away and roughly pushed Malfoy away, pulling herself out from under him and rising quickly to her feet.  
  
He looked at her quizzically, "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"You are!" she replied, "This is! You have tormented me for five years and you suddenly expect all to be forgiven? I can't do this. I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione looked both sad and angry as she turned the lock and went out the door, leaving Malfoy looking bewildered.  
  
Hermione shut the door behind her and leaned back on it breathing heavily. What had she done? Draco was her worst enemy and she had. kissed him! Panicking, Hermione rushed off to find Harry and Ron.  
  
*****  
  
Finally sitting down with her friends, Hermione hesitated as they asked her where she had been. Should she tell them the truth? Would they forgive her if she did?  
  
"I. uh. I was looking for some food," she lied, hoping that her past reliability would make this silly answer seem somehow plausible. It did.  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged, but Ginny gave her a puzzled look, as if she didn't quite believe her. Hermione refused to meet the youngest Weasley's stare, and instead concentrated on the story Ron was telling.  
  
Ginny continued to stare at Hermione. Something wasn't right, she thought to herself. Not only had they just had breakfast but. where was the food she had gone looking for? Ginny decided to forget it. Hermione would tell them if something serious was going on. Of course she would. right? 


	4. Private Moments

A/N: I apologize for all the lack of italics and capitalization and for the periods where there should be either commas or "..."s, but my computer has been spazzing out lately and I really don't have any control over it.   
  
Night came and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were soon disembarking from the train. Harry kept his eyes peeled for a large but familiar form, and his ears open for that familiar call. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"First Years! First Years! Oi! Over here you all!" called out the friendly half-giant.   
  
"Hagrid," breathed Harry, smiling up into the grinning face of his friend.  
  
"'Ello there Harry. Have a nice holidays?"  
  
"Yeah. Ron invited me to stay with him at the beginning of the summer, so I didn't have to spend too much time with the Dursleys."  
  
"Well, that's a lucky break there. You best be gettin' inter them carriages. I'll see you at the feast, eh Harry?" said Hagrid.  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry, "I'll see you there."  
  
Hermione too was looking around for a face. When she found hers in the crowd, however, her face was not one of joy as Harry's had been. Instead she found herself staring sadly at Malfoy, wanting what she could not have. No, couldn't wasn't the right word, it was clear that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Shouldn't. Yes, she shouldn't have him. It was just too wrong and mixed up for their brief encounter on the train to reoccur.  
  
The face which held Hermione's gaze turned in her direction and gave her an icy glare, causing Hermione to inhale sharply.   
  
A hand on her shoulder made her jump.   
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Ron with true concern.  
  
"Yes. Of course," replied Hermione a little too quickly, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Right here," said Harry coming up behind her, "I was just saying hello to Hagrid. He said we should probably get into a carriage."  
  
"There's one over there," pointed Ginny.  
  
Hermione looked around her. They were among the few still at the station. Heading over to the carriage, the four boarded and soon felt themselves being pulled along the winding road up towards Hogwarts.   
  
Night had cast its gloomy gaze over the castle. But the moon was full and was kept company by a sprinkling of stars. The trees loomed up about them, threatening to swallow them whole and yellow eyes blinked out from between the branches. To what sorts of animals they could belong to one could only guess.  
  
*****  
  
It was very late. Harry had gone to bed but Ron and Hermione had stayed awake, their stomach's full and their eyes heavy with reluctant sleep. Ron gazed at his beautiful friend who was snuggled under a blanket in a large armchair near the fire.   
  
Hermione sighed contentedly and looked over at Ron. "Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," he replied, amused by her casual and unecessary greeting.  
  
Hermione took a hard look at Ron. Like Draco, he too had grown over the summer. Gone was the awkward, gangly, misproportioned boy she had known. What she now saw was a tall, strong man whose flaming red hair brought out the red flecks in his hazel eyes. He smiled. She had missed his smile.   
  
Without meaning to, she subconsciously compared his sweet smile to the devilish smirk she had seen on Draco's face only a few hours before. This was definitely much better... even though Malfoy's smirk had its own mysterious allure that Hermione couldn't really explain.  
  
Growing aware of the comparison forming in her mind, Hermione quickly looked back towards the fire, fully knowing that her companion's eyes still rested on her.   
  
"Hermione," croaked Ron, clearing his throat awkwardly.  
  
"Mmm," she replied dreamily, the fire reflected in the deep pools of her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"That was, um, really cool on the train this afternoon... you know, what you did to Draco; punching him and all."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I didn't want to have another slug incident, " she said with a small laugh, "After what we've been through the past few years, I thought it might be useful to take some self-defense classes over the summer."  
  
"But Hermione, if we ever do have to face... you-know-who again, you won't have time to get near enough to punch him, like you did Malfoy. He'll use magic."  
  
"I know. But that's the thing with having muggle parents," said Hermione rather grimly, "I don't have very many options when it comes to magical training."  
  
"You're lucky you know," said Ron hesitantly.  
  
"Lucky?" Hermione turned to face him, "Lucky to be called a mudblood, lucky to be looked down upon by the magical community, lucky to not have any of the magical conveniences at home? You have no idea Ron..."  
  
"But," Ron paused, "But you don't have to deal with your parents being involved in your magic; always on your back if you don't meet their standards, showing up at school, sending you howlers. Muggles aren't the only ones looked down on by the magical community."  
  
"Ron. I think the only thing will be able to agree on is that nobody's life is perfect," said Hermione smiling.  
  
"Yeah," replied Ron, "Except Harry. He's famous and he doesn't have any parents to deal with."  
  
Hermione looked taken aback, "You would rather have your parents be dead?" she asked shocked, and hurt for Harry's sake.  
  
"No!" replied Ron quickly, "I... I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean it. Of course not."  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid! shouted the voice in Ron's head. Now she's going to think you're an insensitive jerk. Why don't you ever think before you open your mouth!  
  
Ron knew that he had to somehow rectify the situation. But how? Again without thinking, he blurted out, "You look really beautiful this year Hermione..." but he said it too quickly in his hopes to assuage her distaste at his previous comment.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, not having understood what Ron had said.  
  
"Nothing," murmered Ron, thankful that Hermione had not been able to hear what he had said.  
  
"You know," ventured Ron, choosing his words carefully, "I was reading an article on houselves the other day. Some of them have formed a union... kind of like SPEW, only with an houself leader instead of a witch or wizard."  
  
"It's S.P.E.W.," replied Hermione, but Ron could tell that he was forgiven by the look on her face, "I read that article. Very interesting. I'm so proud of them all. I just wish I could somehow have been involved."  
  
"You could always go talk to Dobby," Ron said, "I'm sure he knows all about it."  
  
"That's true. But I think this is something the houselves have to do for themselves."  
  
"Wow Hermione. That's so... mature of you. You're really giving up your houself crusade?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, turning to look him in the eye, "I have much more important matters on my mind at the moment."  
  
Ron blushed and they gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments. Both jumped when the clock on the mantlepiece struck one o' clock.  
  
"We should be going to bed," said Hermione softly.  
  
"Yes, we should," replied Ron.  
  
But neither of them moved. They simply continued to look into each other's eyes, transfixed. Unbeknownst to either, however, another pair of eyes had joined the party, taking in its share of the scene. As soon as the two got up to go to bed, however, the eyes fled, leaving the two friends none the wiser that their little conversation had been witnessed.  
  
A/N: Don't worry all you Draco fans! This isn't the end! Draco and Hermione action to come, I promise!!! And thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing my story. It really makes my day, especially because this is my first fanfic ever and I need all the support (and criticism) I can get :) 


	5. Plots and Revelations

A/N: I apologize to ProwlingKitKat. I realize how disturbing Ron and  
  
Hermione pairings can be for some people and I PROMISE there will be H/D action in the future. In the meantime, thank you all for your reviews. Please keep on reviewing!  
  
An hour before Ron and Hermione's cozy little get-together, another meeting had taken place; one that was much less romantic and much more sinister.  
  
A boy stood behind one of the many columns that supported the archways  
  
lining the breezeway that banked the courtyard. It was pitch black and the boy's face was covered in shadow except for his eyes which glimmered with impatience.  
  
A girl approached him, small and nervous. The boy regarded her slowly,  
  
wondering if his decision had been right. She was only a fourth year, and he knew barely anything about her. Was she dependable? Was she  
  
trustworthy? He considered his options... there weren't many. She would have to do.  
  
"How exactly-" started the girl, but she was cut off as the boy raised his hand to silence her.  
  
"This is how it works: I give the orders and you report back to me. You say nothing to no one. You tell me everything I want to know. And IF I am satisfied, then we can talk about your part of the deal."  
  
The girl gulped. To her, this didn't seem to fair. But the boy was taller, stronger, and older than she was and she didn't have the courage to stand up to him. Even to her, it was evident that he knew that, which accounted for his overly-cocky nature... unless that was just the kind of person that he was.  
  
"Now, this is what you must do: For the next few days, all I want you to do is spy on them, apart or together. Report back to me anything I might find interesting. This would include any apparent interest in each other whether when they are together or when they are on their own, perhaps confiding to a  
  
friend and such," the boy looked to the girl for reassurance that she  
  
understood.  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"On Thursday, I want you to report back to me on any information you have required. That is, unless there is an emergency first."  
  
"What kind of emergency," the girl inquired timidly.  
  
"If they begin to get... intimate with each other," responded the boy,  
  
unsure how to phrase his concerns to the younger girl, "Do you understand what that entails?"  
  
"Yes," replied the girl, blushing slightly as what she might witness within the next few days.  
  
"Good. Anymore questions?"  
  
"No."  
  
"If any such emergency occurs, get in touch with me through owl mail and I will set up a meeting place. Other than that, meet me here. Midnight on Thursday," said the boy with a finality to his tone.  
  
The girl nodded once more and the boy took off, never taking a second glance behind him.  
  
*****  
  
On Tuesday morning, Harry was enjoying breakfast with his friends, relating to them yet another story of Dudley's continual ignorance, when he became fully aware that neither were listening.  
  
They were too engrossed in each other.  
  
Harry watched in silence as Ron and Hermione gazed dreamily at one another over their plates between each bite. He didn't know whether to be touched or nauseated. These were his two best friends. He had known for two years now Ron's feelings for Hermione. But Hermione liking Ron? He had suspected it before but... was it really true?  
  
Harry decided not to say anything about it. Best to avoid the subject as long as possible. If anything more... serious happened between the two, he would be the first to know. Wouldn't he?  
  
*****  
  
Back in her room that night, Hermione paused while brushing her hair.   
  
Pavarti and Lavender were squealing over a picture of Lavender's new  
  
boyfriend. He was a seventh year and, as far as Hermione could tell but the ooh's and aah's of Pavarti, "a complete dream."  
  
Hermione chuckled silently to herself. She often marveled at the frivolity of her sex. She was sure that Lavender's boyfriend wasn't doing anything of the like in his own room with his friends.  
  
How could someone be so infatuated like that? Hermione swore to herself that she would never end up like that. No matter what man had captured her heart, she wouldn't lose her sense of self simply because someone of the male sex had actually paid attention to the fact that she did indeed have two X chromosomes.  
  
She would never do the whole clumsy, forgetful, giddy act. She just  
  
wouldn't.  
  
Hermione lay back on her bed. If she ever acted like that, she would be sure to have a real reason. Something significant.  
  
Drawing the curtain around her bed, Hermione snuggled under the covers. She hated the actual act of falling asleep. Lately, this usually enjoyable occupation had caused her much distress. This was the time that she would reflect on how many more mishaps she had had that day. Needless to say, she wasn't sleeping well.  
  
What could explain her recent clumsiness? She was constantly tripping over herself lately. She hadn't grown that much over the summer, vertically at least. Her body was well-proportioned, and she wasn't predisposed to awkwardness.  
  
What could explain her recent forgetfullness? Just today, she had showed up at Potions and had found herself lacking a quill. Fortunately, Harry had been able to lend her one. But, in the past, she had never forgotten school supplies.  
  
What could explain her recent giddiness? Besides her show at The Burrow, since she had been at Hogwarts, she had twice found herself laughing uncontrollably for no apparent reason.  
  
What could account for these changes?  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open. But it couldn't be-  
  
She checked them off mentally: clumsy, forgetful, and giddy.  
  
No.... she couldn't be.  
  
But who?  
  
The realization hit her like a brick wall.  
  
She was falling for Ron!  
  
A/N: I know, I know, Ron!!! Trust me! Draco is on his way! I just don't want to rush it. I gave you a taste of Draco and Hermione action in the third chapter to prove that there was going to be D/H action in the future. Now, I'm slowing the story down a bit so it's actually a story. Never fear Draco fans, I'm staying loyal to him! 


End file.
